1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sheet metal equipment sales method and a system therefor. More specifically, the present invention relates to a sheet metal equipment sales method and a system therefor, in which it is ensured that the virtual proposal information provided to a user is the same as the actual sheet metal workings and sales of sheet metal products is performed based on the proposal information.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, as a method of proposing sheet metal working tools such as laser beam machines, numerical control (hereinafter, “NC”) turret punch presses, and bending machines, following procedures have been taken. That is, a seller such as a manufacturer of working machinery invites users to his exhibition site, so that the user actually sees the metal working machinery, confirms the effects of the working machinery, and thereafter, sales of the working machinery is proposed. On the other hand, virtual working is performed on computer graphics (hereinafter, “CG”), to propose and sell the working machinery.
Such a conventional sheet metal equipment sales method has problems as described below. That is, huge expenses are necessary for the seller such as a manufacturer of working machinery to invite many users. Moreover, even with the proposing method using the CG, since it shows how to use the metal working machinery targeting many users, the user cannot confirm the effects in his own product. Likewise, since it is not his product, the process to the final product cannot be confirmed.
In the case of sheet metal working (particularly, after a bending step), realization of virtual simulation of realistic sheet metal working is difficult, and it is necessary to actually make a bailment to perform trial working. This is because there is no product model having the bending attribute, a computer having sufficient capacity to display three-dimensionally is very expensive, and there is no software connecting the product model and the metal working.